metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Minor Metroid News/Archive 2
Metroid Database mention Metroid Database gives us a mention in their latest news post, about the many blogs posted on the internet of Retro Employees. Good Stuff! [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:29, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ---- *Super Metroid "Eris" fan-game and Best Buy's false advertising. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:09, September 13, 2009 (UTC) *Not much, said about MOM. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:14, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :*Ever wonder why the Speed Booster never made it into the Prime series? Want to learn more about the type of game Prime 3 might have been and how the gunship was involved? What is Tanabe's stance on a multiplayer sequel? This interview may shock you! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:15, September 22, 2009 (UTC) *Kotaku Retro Interview and MOM discussion in video interview. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) :*''Metroid'' for the Virtual Console got a brief shout-out and video on this the most recent Nintedo Week episode (found on the North American Nintendo Channel). Next week will have a full feature on Metroid Prime Trilogy! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:12, September 24, 2009 (UTC) *If you are interested in the Aussie packaging for MPT take a look here. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:33, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :*GameSpot is having a game character bracket-styled contest at their site. They caught 4-chan cheating and removed nearly sixteen thousand votes (from 5 PCs!) in the last round. The only poll that got reversed from this was "Samus vs. Bub & Bob", with our girl as the real winner. Right now she is taking MegaMan 57.8% to 42.2%, if you want to add to that. Looks like the semifinals will be all Nintendo characters (Mario, Link, Sam) + Gordon Freeman. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:02, September 26, 2009 (UTC) *Infinite Space artist a fan of Metroid. Also, in conjunction with the new Wii price drop, Amazon is offering an additional $25 giftcard with a Wii purchase, and they've been dropping prices on games due to the 1,700% increase in sales. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:35, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :*This week's Nintendo Week video on the Nintendo Channel focuses on MPT for about the first third of the episode. Complete with both of MP3:C's final bosses! I guess Nintendo decided that the Prime series' endings aren't spoilers anymore? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 12:02, September 29, 2009 (UTC) *Fan-movie trailer. Very interesting! Also, Euro unboxing. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 14:31, October 1, 2009 (UTC) *UK Nintendo Channel videos, both feature a visor clip that breaks up the trailer similar to the green one seen in the Metroid Other M trailer: :[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gLu6exRNoUQ Metroid Prime Trilogy Story Trailer] :[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZUj_rp4eiCM Metroid Prime Trilogy Control Trailer] [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:29, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :*GameDaily and GoNintendo partnered up for a top-ten list of SNES games. Take a guess who won! Samus is now in GameSpot's gaming character semi-finals, against Mario and losing 2:1. We don't expect her to beat Mr. Videogame, but give her a vote anyway! This segment ends October 8th. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:59, October 2, 2009 (UTC) *Sam is still losing to Mario 2:1 (52964 Votes and 26947 Votes), but here is a cool (but unofficial) shirt for sale. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:42, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :*MDb has covered the Video Games Live performance in Brazil. Yuki le Fay, a well-known Samus cosplayer, makes a surprize appearance in "The Theme of Samus Aran"! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:28, October 6, 2009 (UTC) *So I heard on MDb that "Kodansha Confirms Plans to Publish Manga in U.S." If we're lucky, they'll put out an official version of the Metroid manga! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 13:27, October 6, 2009 (UTC) *ABC World News webcast - "Metroid Prime Trilogy is gaming's Citizen Kane" and a ten-question interview with Kensuke Tanabe on MPT's Euro site. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:11, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :*Interesting... ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:24, October 13, 2009 (UTC) *Metroid Reorchestrated fan-site opens, Eliza Dushku a big fan of Mario Bros., Zelda, Metroid and more. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:09, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :*MDb has done some excellent translations of MZM images that I'd brought to their attention. They've also got a cool fan-art piece that is worth checking out in high-res. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:06, October 17, 2009 (UTC) *Did you know...Samus cosplayer included in Nintendo ad for Metroid Prime Trilogy. (This interview discusses how Jenni Källberg got to be in a German ad. If she was in official media, I guess she ought to get an article...) Design Differences: Metroid Prime 1 and Prime 3, another good read. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:40, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :*Jenni Källberg's official Metroid Prime Trilogy print ad. (Thought I'd share this Corruption ad, too.) ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:21, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Jenni Källberg MPT Ad *I had sent Jenni Källberg a message requesting an image of her advertisment, prior to GoNintendo's find. She replied to me with a scan of an alternate version of the ad, with art and text on it. Enjoy! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 04:47, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :*The NA Club Nintendo "Gold" reward has been shipped, a calander featuring various Nintendo games. Samus and her gunship are featured on the month of June, with other imagery from Corroption on the reverse, like Ridley, Dark Samus, a PED Trooper, and a Pirate. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:54, October 25, 2009 (UTC) *A bit of Metroid fan-art. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:06, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :*Fan-art "Top-ten". ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 04:44, October 26, 2009 (UTC) *Food For Thought: Metroid Prime 2 And Other M and Metroid 2 Remake fan trailer. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:51, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :*[http://metroid-database.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=2470 Watchful Chozo in Super Metroid!] ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 13:42, October 28, 2009 (UTC) *Nintendo DSi XL revealed! It's called DSi LL in Japan, and has screens 93% larger as well as a pen-stylus and some preinstalled DSiWare. That might make the few Metroid games we've got for DS look pretty nice! Europe gets it "next year" and NA gets it "first-quarter 2010". (Video and pics.) ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:40, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :*Metroid Database has provided links to some amazing pumpkins. They've also started a "Make-a-Metroid" contest with great prizes! Samus had a brief appearance and mention on this week's NA "Nintendo Week". Dark Samus also made an appearance on last week's Halloween episode, her third (each time, their "Dark Gary" character based on her appears, too). I've got something awewsome to show you all as soon as I determine which of these images to present... ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:40, November 3, 2009 (UTC) *Super-hard mode of Metroid Prime. (An oldie, but goodie!) WiiFolder gets a Zero Suit. In other news, Gametrailers has been hyping up a Nintendo version of their news show with a teaser trailer that made use mostly of MOM footage and carried promises of new information. Guess what? They only reconfirmed its 2010 release year. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:15, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :*Hacking provides multiplayer Subspace Emissary stages. Included in this video is Ridley's stage. Other future potential Metroid-related stages include the Meta-Ridley/Falcon Flyer stage, the Gravity Suit fight (with Varia Suit displayed in the background), and the related stages in The Great Maze. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:58, November 9, 2009 (UTC) *"Samus" stage from SSE. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:13, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :*Metroid Metal does Super's ending! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:38, November 13, 2009 (UTC) *Big music updates on MDb and MReo! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 04:42, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :*Asked whether Samus will ever return to DS, Tanabe (who oversaw Retro Studios' series for Nintendo) said "We are always planning to make new games in the Metroid Prime series. Depending on the timing and the situation, we cannot deny the possibility of realising it on DS or DSi." :Kensuke Tanabe discusses the making of Metroid Prime Trilogy in issue 50 of Official Nintendo Magazine which is on sale from Friday 20 November.http://www.officialnintendomagazine.co.uk/article.php?id=13266 *Super Smash Bros. due in America by the year's end. http://gonintendo.com/viewstory.php?id=105150 ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:42, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :*Game Informer's 200th cover. (7 of 8) ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:25, November 24, 2009 (UTC) *Metroid Metal video. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 04:07, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :*Retro Studios listing for 'concept artist'. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:41, November 27, 2009 (UTC) *Looking Back: Super Metroid. Metroid is #19 on VC this month. MReo does Chozo Artifact Temple! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 10:21, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :*Koei didn't know about Tecmo's deal with Nintendo for Metroid: Other M. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:13, December 2, 2009 (UTC) *MDb and M2K2 have uncovered some hidden credits burried in the code of Super and the Famicom version of Metroid! MDb has also translated the Fusion Suit text from Prime's concept art and made available some brand new concept art for bosses, Samus, and more from MZM! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:34, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :*MReo does Super's MB theme. Fanart and an interview. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 08:50, December 4, 2009 (UTC) *Following NSMBW, MPT has sold out on Amazon! Is it being discontinued? Will there be a restock? A standard edition? In other news, MReo has mixes of Metroid's Ending and Super's MB Theme. Konami's composer, Yuji Takenouchi (TECHNOuchi), cites Metroid, TLoZ, and KI as early inspirations. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 08:19, December 9, 2009 (UTC)